1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of digital input or chording.
2. Background Art
A common means for interacting with a wide variety of devices is through one or more input devices which require manipulation by one or more fingers of a user. For example, a user may interact with a computer through the use of a keyboard. Other devices include a keypad. In these arrangements, interaction of the user with the device comprises the user depressing or activating one or more keys of the keyboard or pad.
In the case of a computer, the keyboard may be of the well-known 101-key type keyboard. Because this type of keyboard is fairly heavy and large, it is normally positioned on a support surface near a monitor of the computer which displays information to the user.
In many instances, a user wishes to interact with a computer, but wishes to do so without being constrained to using a desktop located keyboard. A number of portable computing device have been developed. For example xe2x80x9claptop computersxe2x80x9d are much smaller versions of their desktop counterparts. Even these laptop computing devices, however, generally include a keyboard which is quite large. In addition, such devices still require the user to support the device and to use both hands to type the keyboard.
An input arrangement which frees a user""s hand or hands is desired.
The invention is a method and apparatus for chording.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the apparatus comprises a user-wearable support element, at least one output generating element, and at least one activator causing the at least one output generating element to generate an output in response to a movement of a portion of the user-wearable support element by a user.
In one or more embodiments, the user-wearable support element comprises a glove having four finger portions and a single thumb portion, the at least one output generating element comprises a switch associated with each finger and thumb portion, and the at least one activator comprises a wire having a first end connected to one of the finger or thumb portions and a second end associated with a respective switch.
In one or more embodiments, the output from each switch is inputted to a signal controller. The signal controller provides an output based on the inputs from the switches. In one embodiment, a map is associated with the signal controller, the map associating alphanumeric output with the various inputs from the switches.
In one or more embodiments of the invention, each tactile and/or audible feedback is provided to the user of the apparatus regarding the activation of each switch.
In accordance an embodiment of the invention, the method comprises the steps of moving one or more portions of the user-wearable support, causing the activator(s) to activate the one or more output generating elements. The output from these elements is provided to the signal controller, which in turn provides a second output. In one embodiment, the second output is alphanumeric representative data.
In the embodiment where the user-wearable support comprises a glove, the activators comprise wire and the output generating elements comprise switches, movement of a user""s finger or thumb from a generally straight position to a bent position is arranged to cause the activator to activate the switch.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.